Crazy Troll Hair Day!
by MusicLover5903
Summary: Everyone put your hands up. Cause it's Crazy Hair Day at Troll Village. Poppy, Branch, The Snack Pack, Bridget, Gristle and every troll will have crazy hair.
1. Crazy Hair Day

Chapter 1

Hey guys, sorry it's been a long time. Now MusicLover5903 is back!

One happy day in Troll Village, Poppy had a very awesome announcement.

Poppy said, "Every troll in Troll Village, I have some good news!"

Everybody stared in curiosity, as she screamed in excitement.

Poppy screamed, "TOMORROW, IT'S CRAZY TROLL HAIR DAY!"

All of the trolls were shocked (including Branch) The happy and blue Branch. Not the grumpy and grey troll.

Later that day, Poppy and the Snack Pack were hanging out in Poppy's Pod.

Cooper was eating berries with Biggie.

Smidge was slouching on the couch with Guy Diamond.

Satin and Chenille were brushing their hair. DJ was polishing her gem (bellybutton) while listening to music.

And Poppy was in her room wondering what will it be like if everybody's at the party.

Poppy sighed, "Wow, I can't believe we are having a crazy toll hair day."

"I wonder what Branch's hair will look like?" she asked herself.

While she was imagining, she was interrupted by a knock on her door.

*knock knock*

Poppy said, "Come in."

DJ entered her room and sat on Poppy's bed next to her.

DJ asked, "Still thinking about Branch."

Poppy replied, "No, why would I." as her cheeks turned red.

DJ said, "I see you blushing girlfriend."

Poppy sighed, "Yeah, I'm thinking about Branch."  
"It's just I'm so glad that Branch is happy and celebrating crazy hair day."

DJ said, "Alright, come down when feel like it."

Poppy replied, "Got it."

At 7:00, the Snack Pack was just about to exit Poppy's pod.

Poppy said, "Guys, before you leave." "I just wanna say good luck tomorrow."

The Snack Pack said unison, "And we wish you luck too!"

Poppy waved good bye as they went home.

Poppy said, "Now it's time to hit the sack."

She went to her bathroom, brushed her teeth, brush her hair.

Then she went to her closet, took off her dress and change to her PJs and went to bed.

Poppy whispered, "I can't wait till tomorrow." Then she drifted to sleep.


	2. Running Late

Chapter 2

As the sun came up, Poppy was sleeping until her alarm went off.

*beep beep* Trying to ignore it, she covers her ears with her pillow.

It was causing her grief so she threw her pillow at the clock.

Then she got off on her bed to see what time is it. The time reads 7:30 a.m.

Poppy gasped, "It's 7:30, only 1 hour until the party starts!"

"I've got a lot to do today." "I need to change, brush teeth, eat breakfast, shower, and dye my hair!"

Poppy took a deep breath, "Just calm down Poppy. She said to herself.

"You just need to act fast." "I mean what could go wrong in less than 1 hour."

She quickly went to the bathroom, and started cleaning.

7:35 Showering

7:38 Brushing teeth

7:40 Changing clothes.

7:45 Dying hair

7:48 Eating breakfast

After she finished eating she went to her room to grab a few things.

Poppy said, "I need my hug time bracelet, crown, and headband."

Her hair dye color is pink, purple and blue, and she wore her party dress.

Then she sped to her door but she stopped.

Poppy said, "I really want to wear my hair band." "But if I do my hair will be messed up from the dye."

(Poppy's Mind)

As she put on her hair into a straight ponytail. The color started to melt from the pressure of her hairband.

Later at the party, all trolls made fun of her even The Snack Pack and Branch.

(Reality)

Poppy screamed, "AAAH!" "That can't happen!" "But I really want to wear it."

She hesitated to make her decision. She decided to have her hair loose. Then she changed her mind.

Poppy groaned, "Oh for the love of Troll Village." She took her hairband and put it on.

Once she put it on, she closed her eyes to make sure nothing happens. Nothing happened.

Poppy sighs in relief, "That was a close one." Then she looked at the clock and it reads 8:13

Poppy said, "Good, I only have 17 minutes." Then she opened her door and walked straight to the party.

She ran as fast she could but she wasn't fast enough. She saw some branches and that gave her an idea.

Poppy said, "I could swing onto those branches with my hair."

Then she interlocked from branch to branch so she can move faster.

She was 5 minutes away to reach the party. Then she finally made it.

Poppy panted, "I made it." "And 5 minutes to spare."

She saw the whole Snack Pack with colored dyed hair.

DJ has orange, blue, and yellow.

Satin and Chenille has blue, pink, and cyan.

Biggie has green, red, and orange.

Cooper has light blue, indigo and purple.

Guy Diamond has different color glitter: light green.

Fuzzbert has green, orange and yellow.

And Branch has teal, blue and dark green.

Poppy said, "Wow, you guys look great!"

Everybody said in unison, "So do you!"

Poppy said, "Alright let's set everything up for the party while everyone else comes.

Then they got decorating the party.


	3. The Party Just Got Started

Chapter 3

I am so sorry for the delay, and this will be the last chapter, please don't hate me.

Just as the party started, two bergens came in with amazing colorful hair.

Bridget said with excitement, "Poppy!"

Poppy replied with excitement, "Bridget!"

Then Branch walked up next to Poppy.

Branch said, "Looks like we have some old friends."

Poppy said, "You mean _best friends_."

Then DJ said, "Are you ready for some awesome music!"

Everybody said with excitement, "YEAH!"

Then DJ turned on Can't Stop The Feeling.

The party lasted until the sun went down. Poppy, Branch and all of the trolls were saying bye to Gristle and Bridget.

Poppy was heading back to her pod. Getting ready for a beautiful day tomorrow.

Poppy said, "Today's been the greatest party I have ever had."


End file.
